When using shared services in an enterprise fabric network, internet connectivity may not work in a traditional manner. For example, internet connectivity may not work because the client endpoint-identifiers and the default gateway (e.g., to connect to external internet sites, DNS, DHCP, authentication server, etc.) may be in different virtual networks.